Expert Level
by NamelessWonder117
Summary: Anika Bunker was just a B average student that was going to graduate high school this year when a freak thunderstorm and her replaying Skyrim caused her to enter the game against her will. Now she will have to save the world to try to get back home. She will learn more of the world than she ever wanted to and makes her question if she should go back home. Lots of triggers ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: OK, so this is rated M out of the fact that war and lawlessness of people on the road causes shit to go down. I know that this has been done before, but some of the stories were dropped by the authors or the authors had other things and never came back. This whole story will follow the main character through the world of _Skyrim_ without the two main DLCs, Dawnguard and Dragonborn. Maybe I'll do a couple more stories where the main character will do them. Anywho, I own nothing, _Skyrim_ belongs to Bethesda and whoever else that made it. Oh! Before I forget, those that like _Undertale_ should look at the story I've posted called **_**Between Flowers and the Void**_ **. I'm working on it with this one. OK, let's start!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Glancing out of the bus window, I watched as the black clouds rolled over my town. I let out a soft sigh, annoyed. Whenever there is a thunderstorm, my whole block's power goes out, making me lose valuable time on my senior essays and any chance to sneak some time to play on the Bunker family Xbox. I only just finished a good part of Skyrim's main game, only to find out the night before that my profile on the Xbox was deleted by my idiot brother as a prank. Letting out another sigh, I hit the call button before standing as the bus came to the stop.

As I got out of the smelly bus, mentally reminded myself to get my car fixed, I pulled off the hood of my fuzzy coat, causing my chestnut colored hair to tumble out and fall over my shoulders and over my face. Blowing the locks of hair out my mix colored eyes, one sky blue and a forest green, I blame my grandfather for them, before becoming annoyed enough to just push the disobedient hair back with my hands. Walking to the bus bench, I sat my backpack down before fishing out my old style, but cute, flip-phone out of the plain bag. Punching in my father's new number, I'm too lazy to put it in my contacts, I called him. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bunker." He answered the call in his cold business tone out of habit. I held back a groan, still surprised he hasn't recognized my number even after I put in my own ring tone for when I call.

"Hey dad. I'm just calling to let you know I'm almost home." I pull the bag back on, walking down to the corner and cross. I hold the phone strap down as I walk, annoyed that it moves so much as I walk and talk.

"Oh, sorry Anika. I was expecting a business call about now." His tone relaxed and made him sound so much older, his chair creaking can be heard through the phone. He really needs to get a new one. "I'll be home late and your mom should be back from the trip on Friday." I forgot that mom went to Germany for her birthday with her friends last night. It was so sudden, that we gave her our gifts before she left with them. This is sadly evidence that my parents might split up after nineteen years of marriage.

"It's good, dad. I have my keys and I know how to cook. Ben won't be home until after cram school, so I'll make some dinner for the both of us." Ah, yes. Ben. The fourteen-year-old spoiled brat that bullies the over students to do his cramp school work. I'll put some laxative pills in his food for deleting my all hard work.

"OK Ani-bear." I cringed at the nickname from my childhood, hating the fact my friends use it now after they came over for a school project and heard him continuously call me that. "I have to go. See you tonight." He hung up without letting me say goodbye. Flipping the phone closed, I turned the corner and went up the driveway of my home.

It looked so warm and nice on the outside, but living in it for my whole life, I know different. Ben was born to see if he will keep the family together, but it did almost nothing for it. I shiver some and walk slowly to the front door, unlocking it and heading inside. I lock it and drop my bag by the door before glancing in the common room, noting the gaming console still hooked up. _Hmm… I have a couple hours..._ I thought to myself and went in.

The room was painted in a cream white with some pictures of the family on the walls, a couch sat in the center of the room, a large trophy case holding trophies from my fencing torments and my brother's trophies for singing competitions and mathlete championships. It's not that I can't sing or be a top class student, its that I don't find it as much fun as stabbing people with a foil or out-witting them in a pary. My winning foil lays on the top shelf with my helmet I won in. There is a coffee table in front of the couch, a ten thousand piece puzzle and the TV control on it with half of it done, mom did most of it herself after some last night fights her and dad got in. The last things in the room is the 60-inch flat screen on the wall with the Xbox 360 connected to it and the wired controller, it being wired was to keep me or my brother from throwing it through the window again.

Grabbing the TV control and flipped the TV on to channel 3 before clicking on the Xbox. Taking a pillow from the couch, I plop it on the floor as I log into my account and start up Skyrim. I hit the 'Options' and select the setting for level difficulty and made it Expert, not trying it before. Backing out to the main menu, I hit 'New Game', seeing the dulled 'Load' and 'Continue' choices, cursing Ben. I set the controller on the pillow and go to get a drink, knowing the Helgen cut scene takes a bit.

Coming back with a water bottle, I move the controller and sit on the pillow and look at the screen, seeing that it's almost time to make my character. Opening the bottle, I take a sip and take the controller again, watching the screen. What I saw as the camera moved to show the character's face shocked me.

It was already made.

The character had shoulder length, chestnut colored hair. Mixed colored eyes, one the color of the sky and one the deep color of the forest. High cheekbones and a button small nose. She was biting her lip and her face held no makeup or dirt.

And she wasn't wearing the burlap prisoner clothing.

She was wearing a fuzzy coat like mine with the same t-shirt as me. I could already tell she was wearing jeans.

Just like me. The character on the screen was me.

Letting out a nervous laugh, I click the Xbox off then back on. It was still on that screen. I tried to back out and go back into the game. I waited through the whole cut scene and to the character creation part. Nope, still me up there. At this point, I didn't hear the storm starting or the rain pouring. The lighting or the roll of thunder didn't catch my eye or ear as I stared at the sick joke on the screen. Standing up, controller in hand still, I moved to unplug the Xbox from the wall.

A flash of lightning caught my eye then the sudden _**BOOM**_ outside. The lights flickered and the outlet sparked as my hand had closed around the plug. Screaming, the electricity shot through me, my hands tighten their grip on the plug and the controller.

Then suddenly, it went black.

And suddenly it was kinda cold.

* * *

 **Well! I know, it sounds cheesy and all, but if I went, "They fell asleep holding the controller and 'poof!' they are," I'll be hanged. So, being zapped into the game during a thunderstorm would make some sense. And I made her a fencer because of all of the other, "Oh no! I'm in the game!", ones had the person be a damsel turning into a kinda bad ass. Warning for the next one, there will be heads rolling. Anywho, thanks for reading this, review if you have any questions or suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Wow, I saw the viewers, and its people from all over the world! Thank you so much for reading and yea, Alastair 279, thunderstorms do help with things like reality jumping and thank you Jack Vile Ripper for favoriting this and Jack and Alastair for following. Anywho, I only own this version of this idea and the main character, Skyrim is belonged by other people (some might be Nords). Let's continue!**

* * *

Chapter one

Some things I remember between being shocked by the outlet and waking up were in this order. First, the sky, having a faint outline of a large moon and a smaller one in front of it to be blocked off by a large, black, leathery, wing. Second, the view of a forest from high up, quickly enlarging at an alarming rate. Third, a view on the ground, laying on my side, watching soldiers in Roman like armor cursing and advancing towards me.

When I came too fully, my vision was blurred and my head ached, but it wasn't as bad as my hands still twitching like the electricity still when through them. Having a feeling that I know who would be across from me when I lift my head, I instead I look over myself with a worried gaze. I had my shoes on, my jeans and shirt, and my super fuzzy jacket. I could feel my flip phone in my pocket, giving me some relief. A glance at my hands, frowning some. They were tied at an angle so it is near impossible to get out of for someone that wasn't trained to. Sadly, I had no clue on how to, and if I did, most likely I would have been shot by an archer.

Looking diagonally from myself, watching the horse thief, Lokir if I recall correctly, pulling at his own binds. I hold back a sigh of annoyance, though I didn't like him, he didn't even know that if he holds his horses (I had to stop myself from giggling at the unintentional pun) he would live while I was on the…. I paled, having forgotten about the fact Alduin appears once the main character is on the block, inadvertently saving the one meant to kill him. Oh God… what if I'm not the dragonborn? Then I'll die here! Most of the people in the Helgen attack had died while a few had dumb enough luck to live and either go warn other, be the dragonborn, go back to rule a rebellion, or become bandits that live in the city's ruins.

While I silently freaked out, Ralof finally saw she had woken up, something that Ulfric already noticed. Ralof spoke up to me, saying, "Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right?" I snort, the line that was a constant I was happy to hear for once. It was relaxing to hear it. He continued, ignoring her snorting, "Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us," he sent a glare at the horse thief, "and that thief over there..."

Lokir scowled at the blond man that sat next to him, clenching his hands in anger, glancing at me with some confusion before looking back at the man. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along! Empire was nice and lazy…" He muttered the later part, glancing at the driver and the horse rider that followed their cart. Wait, was there always a rider following the player's cart? I don't remember that… The thief continued, "If they hadn't been looking for you. I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell," he turned his gaze to me, trying to get me on his side, "You there, you and me- We shouldn't be here! It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants!"

Ok, now I know the main character shouldn't talk during this part, but my god, he needs to shut up before his whining gives me a headache. "Look, just shut your fucking mouth. I don't even know why I'm here, I wasn't trying to cross the border, I didn't steal anything, and I didn't fuck with the Thalmor." Before I could help myself, I said one more thing I shouldn't have. "And if you don't run, you might live through what is coming up..." That is when Ulfric gave me a wide eyed stare and Ralof tilted his head in confusion.

My throat felt like it was going to close when I saw the Nord open his mouth to say something to only be interrupted by the driver to shut up. That we did, my head hanging down as I counted down the seconds to where we get the city Alduin will use as his mark, showing he isn't dead. We all sat in an uneasy silence, naturally the two Stormcloaks know what will supposedly happen at the end of this little trip, the thief grew more uneasy as the time passes without anyone talking about where they are going, and I just sighed, knowing the fate at the end, praying to whatever gods, goddess, or demons out there that will listen to her that she will make it out of here safely.

Ralof and Ulfric glared at the gates that lead into Helgen as a soldier calls out to General Tullius that the headsman is ready and waiting. The thief called out to the Divines for help, to which I looked at him and muttered, "Just don't run off, and you will live, thief." Again, the three Nords stared at me, completely confused at my statements. I had to wince, forgetting again to keep my mouth shut and shrug, muttering out something along the lines of a 'gut feeling'. I look up again to see the Tullius and the section leader of the Thalmor sitting on their horses, watching our cart. I glare at the Highelf, always hating her through every gameplay, even more than Ulfric who also glares at them.

Soon, the cart came to a stop, a soldier ordering the four of us to stand, all of us do so without any complaint, getting out of it one at a time, first Ulfric, then Lokir, me, and Ralof last, just like the game. I looked up some to see a Captain and Hadvar standing at the end of the cart with a list, Hadvar calling out Windhelm's Jarl first, then Ralof, who gave the list man a glare before standing with his Jarl. Next was Lokir, he started to yell out then stopped, glancing at me before nodding and heading off to join the others. Huh…

I was lost in thought that I just changed the game that I didn't hear Hadvar call out to me until the bitch of the captain jabbed me in the ribs with her sheathed sword. I let out a hissed groan and glared at her before looking the Nord, answering clearly enough for him to hear. "My name is Anika, and I have no clue why I'm here, **SIR**." The last word was directed at the captain as a petty quip for jabbing me.

Hadvar looked at the list in confusion then spoke to his captain, the confusion is heard in his tone. "She isn't on the list, what do we do?" She answers quickly, telling him to forget the list and just send me to the block, not caring now if I was on the list or not from my rudeness. He gave me a sad smile and spoke softly to me, "I will make sure your remains will go to Cyrodiil." This caused my eyebrows to go up some. So I am placed under Imperial here, well, I am pale and shorter than a Nord. Well, it doesn't matter, if I make it out, then my body won't randomly go to a different country, if I don't… Well, at least I get buried.

I head into the crowd of prisoners, rolling my shoulders some, getting stares and glances. Frowning, I look down and see why they are doing this, it's my clothing. For once, I hated the fact I was different than everyone. Tullius started to gloat over Ulfric when a deafening roar sounded, it was ignored and things went on as planned.

The prayer started, Lokir manages to catch my gaze, he was losing trust in what I said in the cart. The annoyed Nord that went to his death first went up, interrupting the prayer to get his head chopped. His body convulses some once the head was detached from the neck. The smell of his body releasing everything in it caused me to gag and cover my nose, looking away as they took the body way as the Captain looked at me and smirked. "Next, the Imperial!" She called just before another roar sounded. Again, stupidly, it was ignored as the Captain said, "Next prisoner!"

I bite my cheek as I slowly moved forward to the block, the woman being none too gently as she forced my head into the divot. I close my eyes for one more prayer before hearing one last roar. Opening them to see my unlikely savior glaring at me and all the other humans behind me as Alduin let out a Thu'um.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you liked this one. I might take longer to post chapters because of family problems. Just hope you guys love this and hello to everyone around the world!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know I was gone for a bit. If you read the other author note from the last chapter, my family is having some issues, mostly with my grandmother being sick and the holidays that came and are coming up. To the guest that didn't leave any name, this might be new to you, but there is something called character development. We are dealing with a girl that is going through a culture shock along with losing her innocence of death. If you want me to skip over crucial things that will come into play of her psychology, then no. If you watched someone die in front of you, and you could have stopped it, then it would change you. To Alastar, thanks for that and almost on the head with the comment XD Good job, you get a cookie and a star. Pick them up at the end of the chapter. To 666, thanks for the input, sadly, I have no editor. Most of the people I know that are wonderful writers (Shout outs to Solomon, Robert, Shane, Cat XD, Matt, and Tony) are all busy with their own lives to be my editor. If you have a gmail and want the job (this is going to everyone reading this and does very well at writing in English) then pm me so I can share the document with you or if you want to make an image for my current fictions then send them too. Anywho, I own nothing but this idea. Now that all of that is done, let's go.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I collapsed on the ground in front of the guard tower, gasping and doing my best to not vomit my lunch all over the cobble stone from the smell of burning flesh, so thick that I could almost taste it. Gagging on some bile, I forced it back down and stood up slowly, I heard the two set of footsteps behind me and the pair from front getting close. Because I had warned Lokir to not run before or it would be death, he had followed me through the ruined tower and the burning town like a lost puppy, almost turning himself into ashes twice, both of which I had to tackle him to the ground to save him. He is gasping and bleeding from scrapes and burns sustained from my saves. Hadvar was ahead of him, only having broken a sweat from the heat from the burning buildings while bursts of random fire from the large, once legendary beast flying in the air. Ralof had his sword drawn as he ran to us, his reason for sweating is the same as the other seasoned warrior. I gave a little huff at them before they start yelling at one another then turning to the thief and me to convince us to go with one of them.

I had to interrupt them before they could try. "Ok, just shut up you two! If you two haven't been looking around, there are a lot bigger problems than your feud!" When that was said, a fire ball slams in the ground, about thirty feet away from us.

"We should listen to the seer! She predicted this would happen and called out all the dragon's attacks!" Lokir shouted out, causing the two bumbling soldiers to look at him then me. I should have stayed quiet in that damn cart and when we were running from Alduin, I couldn't help but call out where the attacks would land, not knowing he heard me. I saw that they had focused in on my mix-matched eyes, almost thinking to themselves something along the lines of, 'Oh, of course she has such strange eyes, she sees things we don't!' I have got to learn to keep my mouth shut...

Thankfully, another fire ball hits closer, about ten feet from us, raining bits of what was cobble stone on us sideways. "Let's continue this discussion inside where the chance of us dying is lower!" I screamed at the Three Stooges before running to the soldiers' quarters. I pull at the locked door, remembering that Hadvar has the key to the quarters. He seems to understand that it was locked and quickly grabbed at the key ring on his belt, taking off the right one before handing it to me. Once the door was unlocked, we piled inside, the imperial soldier grabbing the key back and locking the door back up.

Lokir fell to his knees, praying out to eight of the divines, thanking them all for sending 'the seer'. It took everything in me to keep from hitting him. You know, people making a religion about you isn't as fun as it's cracked up to be. As that revelation went through my head, Ralof let out a sigh and turned to me. "Ok, so, what do we do now, 'Almighty Seer'? There must be a ton of soldiers from the empire and the rebellion that will kill us for being together in a group. Any ideas?" His voice dripped sarcasm, which is something I didn't think would be thrown at me. Hardvar glared at him and stood up for me, surprisingly. "Look, we are all on edge, Ralof. Lay off the young woman," he said to his once childhood friend before turning to the praying fool and me, "And you two need something to protect yourselves. There should be some armor and weapons in some of the chests. But let us get your hands unbound first."

When he said that, I felt the ropes bite harder into the skin of my wrists. Both of the armored Nords took out daggers to cut us free. Hardvar cut the bindings from my wrists gently, not wanting to cut me, while Ralof cut off Lokir's in one quick motion, giving him a bad nick on area underneath his left thumb, causing him to cry out and tear up some. Once we were both free, and the big cry baby's hand bandaged up, we looked through the chests, finding two sets of imperial armor that looked like they would fit Lokir and me. I stepped behind a parting screen before changing into my armor set, holding back laughter as the horse thief had trouble strapping on the armor, having one of the other men help him out. I had only trouble with the back straps and looking for something to carry my clothing in. Next to the partition, there was a backpack that was empty. I stuffed my things into it and pulled it on one shoulder as I stepped out from the screen. Ralof was talked into by his ex-friend to fix my back straps. Once they were on correctly, I pulled on the pack properly before we moved to the next room.

* * *

What I expected when the gate opened was the Stormcloaks seeing us, being confused by Ralof being with us, calling him a traitor, then attacking us where in which they are quickly killed. What I didn't expect was them seeing us, Lokir moving forward and talking them down from attacking us, then him being able to recruit them because of 'the power of unity that we need to get out of here alive'. It happened again and again, with the imperials in the room you are introduced to potions all the way to the point you are introduced to picking locks Our little group of four had grown to over twenty by the point we came to the bridge we needed to lower down to cross into the frost spiders' room. I made the group go across before crossing myself. But, something was bugging me as I passed the halfway point of the bridge before hearing a rumble above me. I look up to see the rocks that were meant to destroy the bridge so you couldn't go back to keep looting. A shout behind me and a shove forward caused me to fall onto the other side, safe and sound.

A scream of pain caused me to turn around and to see a body being crushed by the rocks. My head swings back around to do a head count to see Lokir was missing.

This made my blood run cold.

Turning back around slowly, I looked down at the body in the pit, twitching under the stones, a bandaged hand was twitching with the other exposed limbs. "No... No. No no no NO NO!" I was held back by two soldiers to keep me from jumping into the pit to, in vain, uncover him. "NOO! NONONO! Why did you go to look to see if anyone was left?! I told you that there wasn't anyone else!" I screamed at him, his limbs slowly stopping as the pool of blood grows under him, staining the wood planks and the dirt. "We are all supposed to get out of here alive! You idiot! We were almost home free! Almost home free..." I stop struggling against the male Stormcloak and the female imperial holding my arms, openly sobbing as I stared at the corpse that was buried under the rocks. A roar that came through the hole in the cave ceiling told me that Alduin had something to do with this, him landing on the spot or Shouting near it had caused the ceiling to cave in. I kept back a bitter laugh. It would have been less painful if I never told him to not run.

The two soldiers helped me walk into the next room, keeping me out of the fight in the next few rooms before a sharp shooting archer killed the bear. The group decided to rest there and used the bear meat to eat for lunch. I wanted to decline any offers for a slice of the cooked bear meat, but my logical mind forced me to eat something, knowing I haven't had anything for a while and with what is happening, it's a good guess that food will be far and few between. Once we all had eaten, we packed up and headed to the exit.

* * *

 **AN: Ok, sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, guys. Hope you all liking this story so far and will keep showing the love, well, most of you. *sets a cookie and a golden star badge on the table for** **Alastar***


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome Back to Expert Level! I want to give a shoutout to ischyros for the awesome retort to the guest, NameBadAss. You are a wonderful person and thanks for the comments on my story so far. I do say, it would be a TON better if I had a full time editor helping me out and setting deadlines for me, but like I said before, everyone I know is busy with life. On another note, I have been thinking about doing a Samurai Deeper Kyo fic. I haven't pinned down on if it should be a gender bender one or a modern world one. I'm taking suggestions on it right now. Anywho, let's get to the fic you clicked on! I own nothing but the idea of this fiction, Skyrim is owned by people that are taking too long with making ES6 (I'm teasing you guys, don't sue me, I'm poor Q.Q). Let's get started...**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Hey, prisoner!" I jolt at Hardvar yelling at me, looking at him in confusion. I was the only one standing at the mouth of the cave the poor bear we ate for lunch lived in. Alduin already flew over, looking for the burial mound near Whiterun most likely. Hardvar looked worried about something, opening his mouth for a moment before closing it, turning to the others. "Ok, the closest town is Riverwood. I think that the Sleeping Giant Inn is open, some of you can stay there, some at my uncle's home, and some at Ralof's sister's." I would have expected for some complaint from the blond Nord, but he said nothing, Hardvar continues, "If you think that you can make it to your town without rest, then please warn anyone you see on the roads to head back. We do not want the dragon to kill anyone else. Now, there is one more thing, there will be no fighting at all between us Imperials and the Stormcloaks until you report to your Jarl."

I had to speak up then, "It would be idiotic for you guys to fight while there is dragons literally wanting to take the world over for their kind... You guys would be making it easier for them to do so.." Most of the people stare at me almost as if I grew a second head, well, that WOULD explain the pain in my neck. I look down to see that I had been holding myself the whole time I spoke, maybe the whole time the others had moved ahead without me. I put my arms to my sides and stood up straighter. "And please, for the love of all that is holy, stop calling me 'prisoner'. My name is Anika."

Some of the soldiers seem to relax some, mostly the women, smiling and introducing themselves. The men gave a gruff introduction and almost seemed to glare at me. Hardvar took the lead of the group, explaining the history of Riverwood. I listened some to him, mostly tuned out, staying near the back, some of the soldiers insisting to keep the flank, slowing down more if I do. I held back a groan and kept following the two women in front of me, one of each army, telling the other their recipe for this dish or that dish. I feel a nudge on my side, causing me to look over at who did that.

I almost jumped at the sight of Ralof walking in step with me. Didn't he hate me? Mockingly calling me a 'seer' before? "Need something? Want me to tell you your future?" I asked, my words dripped with sarcasm. He winced at that.

"Look, Anika, wasn't it? Look, I'm sorry for being so..." He seemed to think about what he was going to say before sighing. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know that..."

"In a way, I can tell the future..." Now he looked like he saw a new head sticking out of my neck.

"What-?" I cut him off quickly, explaining myself.

"It's a possible one, it doesn't mean I can see what happens if it changes. Like now, there should be only two people on this road, not this many.." I trailed off. Fuck me and my big mouth, not literally.

"So, the horse thief-" Again, I cut him off.

"He died by an arrow through the heart. He ran when his name was called, the archers taking him down before he cleared the first house." I stated coldly, looking forward, my face blank.

"Then why did you save him?" He sounded confused. I shrugged.

"I have no clue. Maybe I wanted to see if I could change the future..." I glance over my shoulder at my backpack that carries my clothes with my cellphone still in the pants pocket. I need to see if it works here, if it does...

Growling caught my attention. Looks like we reached the wolves. The three hungry wolves were taken out quickly, no fuss with it. A man and woman, both Stormcloaks, started skinning the wolves, I overheard that they will be taking off. At this point, I noticed that half the group is gone, some going off into the woods to the hidden army camps and the rest went off ahead, wanting to go home to family as quickly as they can. The man and woman looked alike, probably brother and sister, joining to protect the other. The brother looks slightly younger than his sister but older than me. He glanced at me when I passed him, thinking I wasn't looking and blushed some, then looked down at wolf he was skinning, working to skin it quicker. Huh, that was weird.

I looked over at Ralof to only see he moved up to take over leading the group. I saw the three starting Stones up ahead. I look down at myself and frown. The group hurries to the Stones, most of them picking the Warrior, some the Mage, and two the Thief, most of the soldiers pat their pockets and sigh in relief when they felt their things still there. I stepped up to the Warrior, sticking my arm through the hole like everyone else did, wincing for a moment, expecting pain only to feel a light touch on my skin as the constellation of the Warrior glows on my forearm for a minute before disappearing. I stepped away from the Stones, rubbing my arm as another person took up where I was.

We go to Riverwood after an hour, our group of twenty-something people was down to five, Hardvar, Ralof, a Imperial man, a Stormcloaks woman, and me. The two extras went off to stay with the khakis that were camped just outside the town. I glanced at the Sleeping Giant Inn, frowning some. I truly want to stay there tonight, not either Hardvar's or Ralof's family's homes... This is going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Thank you all for sticking though this one and I hope you guys liked it! We will see how good of a swords-woman Anika is in the next chapter. Please, if you haven't already, look at my other fiction that is currently up that is from the world of Undertale. Stay on the lookout for my new fic coming out sometime soon. I love you all. Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you to all that followed this story after I uploaded the cover art! My good friend drew it for me and I'm waiting for it to get colored! I have to tell you guys that I have uploaded all my stories, including this one, to Quotev using the same username, NamelessWonder117. Who knows, maybe you guys and girls would like to read my stories on there! I am thinking of writing some original stories that will be on Quotev only, so if you love this story, check out my 100% original stories (that will be published on that site on a later date) on that account! I know some of you might be a bit... annoyed, that I haven't done a real update in a bit. Well, my last grandparent just passed away, having lost her fight with cancer. I was in the middle of writing all of my updates and the second chapter of the newest fic when she went into the hospital. I'm sorry about bringing this up, but I had to explain why I couldn't update. If I was the me a few years ago, I would have deleted this account and all my others and vowed off writing, but, I know that isn't what my grandma wanted. So, I am going to do my fucking very best for you guys. Anywho, on a much lighter note, Anika will be training under the once childhood friends of Riverwood, Hardvar and Ralof! I don't own anything but this idea, the people that made a game where you can almost ride a horse at a ninety dreege angle own Skyrim. Let's get into the story!**

* * *

Chapter Four

 _ **Clank-Thud!**_

That was the fifth time in an hour I made that sound as I fell on my ass today. I groaned softly as I looked up at the once friendly face of Hardvar who was now looking at me with a look that could chill a fire. I stood up on my own, it being difficult while wearing iron armor that was made for me by the dark haired Nord's uncle. Even though it fits me nicely, I'm not used to the weight of metal armor. When I tried to argue that I could fight better in the leather armor that I kinda stole from the guard tower in Helgen, he would say that he wanted to be sure I wasn't hurt, even with whatever training I had AND a dulled swords.

I listlessly rubbed my stomach, knowing a bruise was blooming there from his last attack. I had more nasty bruises and some shallow cuts from training under the Empire loyal Nord, where I only got a scrapped chin from Ralof when he accidently tripped me. He seemed to be too gentle on me for as a training partner for Hardvar's tastes, so he took over.

Who would have thought he was a badass teacher compared to Ralof? I snapped out of that thought to dodge a stab at my head and a shield bash to my side, rolling out of range of my instructor, panting. "Look, H-man... I could reeeally use a break now. You have been kicking my ass all day and I need a drink." I pleaded with him, doing my best to not give him a hopeful look, the other times I asked, he flat out refused, saying that the enemy won't give me a moment to breath or rest.

He gave me an odd look at the newest nickname, all the ones I try and give him don't fit while the first one I gave Ralof, Ralof the Restless, clicked fast. He spent two whole days looking to see if the dragon is anywhere near the village, almost bouncing the whole time. The dark haired Nord spoke, taking me from that memory, "Alright, Anika. We both need a break," he sheathed his sword and so did I, "But we are going to start the minute I think the break is over, understood?"

I did a mock salute and grinned, "Yes, sir!" And with that, I quickly undid the heavy armor pieces, letting them drop to the ground, leaving me in my undershirt, pants, and my heavy leather boots (I'm not stupid enough to walk bare foot in a place that doesn't have shots to keep infections away), my shirt having sweat stains. My teacher, however, kept his armor on, he was wearing the same type of armor I was, and wasn't even breaking a sweat. That bastard, being trained for war and shit...

Pushing my annoyance down, I went to the tree stump closest to the river's bank where we had our water skins, food, and healing potions (thank goodness) for the day. I had to thank Ralof's sister, Gerdur, for having them ready for us, I would have never lasted training for this long without them. I grabbed a water skin and took two big gulps before grabbing some cheese and meat to nibble on before sitting against the tree stump. Hardvar ignored me as he took his water skin and sipped from it, watching some salmon trying to escape from a slaughter fish.

I, on the other hand, didn't see the fish or the slight struggle from one of the salmon as it got caught in the jaws of the carnivorous fish that was chasing it. My eyes fixed on the blood that was in the water and the twitching of the poor salmon's tail. My mind's eye changing the scene in front of me within seconds, the sun light dimming to grey, the water hardening into soild ground, and the tail changing into a hand with bolders on top of its arm. My fingers twitch around the water skin, my breathing stopping as I watched in horror. I killed him, I killed him, I killed-

"Miss. Anika, snap out of it!" Hardvar's cousin, Dorthe, shouted suddenly next to me, causing me to jump and turn to her. The girl's hands were on my shoulders as if she was shaking me. I blinked some and looked around, noting that Hardvar was behind her with a worried expression on his face along with the girl's parents and Ralof next to him with the same expression. I shook my head and looked up at the sky, noting that the sun was lower now, maybe an hour has passed. I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask the time when Ralof gently took the water skin from my shaking hand.

"Did you have another vision, Anika?" The blond nord asked gently, recapping the skin before setting it on the stump I was still leaning against. I just shook my head again and glanced over at the H-Man (I'm so going to keep calling him that). "How long was I out?" I asked softly, using the stump to stand up, seeing as my legs were half asleep at this point.

The dark haired nord glanced up at the sky and frowned, "Just over an hour ago was our break... I tried to get your attention after ten minutes to see you sitting there and shaking. I tried to shake you out of it, but you kept staring at the water. I then went to get Ralof, my uncle and Dorthe followed us. Just... what in the Void happened to cause that reaction from you?"

I frowned and looked down, glaring at a rock that is next to my feet. "I... I don't want to talk about it right now... Please don't let me talk about it." I stumbled towards my scattered armor and picked it off of the ground and headed to Gerdur's home to catch some shut eye. I almost made it there as I heard a guard yell out in pain caught my attention. I turn towards the sound, the armor dropping from my arms as I spotted two bandits running through a guard as three more run past, laughing manically. This... this wasn't something that should happen. I grabbed the woodsman's axe that leaned against the house and ran to intercept the bandit that went straight for the boy and his dog in front of the Sleeping Giant Inn.

I ran up the stairs as the bandit in hide and fur armor moved his sword over his head to strike at the dog that was now growling at him. I just brought the axe up in time to parry the downward strike, I lifted my leg up between us and kicked him away and off the porch. I turned to the kid and the dog, making a quick visual check to see that they were alright before nodding to the door of the inn, "Get inside and tell them what is going on." The kid nodded and grabbed the dog by the scruff of its neck and dragged the still growling mutt in with him. I turned my attention back to the man that wanted to hurt a kid. He was just getting up, but he won't the next time he was down...

Jumping off the porch, I sidestepped a stab for my stomach, leaving him open at the side. Swinging the axe at the spot with both hands, I didn't flinch as the blade sunk into the open flesh and stuck in one of his lower ribs, nor did I flinch as he screamed out in pain. I wrenched the axe from the man's side, glancing down at the sudden wetness covering my hands. His blood started to spray and splatter onto the axe handle and up her arms.

She glanced up at the responding chorus of screams from his comrades, seeing that Ralof and Harvard were dispatching of the other bandits. _Damn… Why am I weak enough that…_ I lift the axe over my head and swing it down hard on the shoulder of the still screaming man. _I can't even…_ I tear the dulling axe out of the man again, more blood falls onto the ground, almost covering the man and my vision. _Kill one fucking man!_ I bring the axe down again in the area of the last strike, the man's screams become gurgled before he slumps forward onto me.

I don't have enough energy to get out of the way.

It felt like hours as they finished killing the bandits and pulled the man off of me when it was a few minutes. I stared blankly up at the sky as the Imperial solder tried to get my attention. I closed my eyes and wished this was a coma dream.

* * *

I pull on my light leather armor and glanced at the custom balanced sword Alvor made for me as a gift. It was like a long steel blade but thinner in width and thickness. The hand guard was also unique in how intricate it was made, there was a box trap around the blade itself with some vines of iron going up to the hilt in a way to catch someone else's blade with a few more vines curved in a way to cradle the welder's hand and protect it from hits.

Like my old fencing sword.

I had mentioned to the old blacksmith about my sword now and then, telling him about how many 'battles' I won with it because it was 'blessed'. Blessed with my hopes of getting away from my family. He told me to describe it to him once, and I did, thinking that he would like to hear how unique this sword must be as a joke. When I announced I was leaving to inform the Jarl of Whiterun of the Dragon attack the a few hours after the bandit attack, he said he would like to give me something the next day then. If truth be told, I would have never thought he would make the thing. But, here I am with a reminder that I am not from here. I let out a sigh and pull the thing onto my belt and grab the Imperial shield in my right hand before heading out into the new day.

* * *

 **Whew! Thank you guys for sticking around! I hope you guys like this still! In the next chapter, we will meet a new friend, help kill a giant, want to kill the Talos priest, and many more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, who is ready for a new character? The name was a suggested to me from a friend, so don't get all pissy about it. I think it fits them. Anywho, hoped all of you liked the last chapter! I don't own anything but the idea and a couple of characters. Skyrim is owned by the Nor- uh, I mean Bestbsa! Yeah! I totally meant them! ... So let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Figuring I should stop by at Anise's cabin that was on the way to the Bleak Falls Barrow, I headed left on the path instead of right like Hardvar told me to go. As I readjust the backpack after hopping down some of the steps, the smell of smoke hit my nose and made me look around. I froze when I spotted where the flames were coming from.

It was the witch's cabin, consumed in flames. With a woman and flame atronach in front of the hut. I looked around quickly for Anise to see that she was dead a few yards from the woman, burnt to a crisp.

The woman's head jerked up to my direction. I couldn't see her face before because of her untamed rusted brown hair that went down to past her shoulders. Where her eyes would be were bandaged and stained red with blood and, my guess, ocular fluid. Said liquids were overflowing past the cloth and made it look like she was crying bloody tears. Her skin was tanned like she has been out in the sun more than inside the College studying, suggesting she is either Imperial or Breton. She wore what would be at first glance to be normal mage robes, but they had strange writings on each of the hems along with the belt that was around her waist that held the a pack on it. Her right hand seemed to be casting some spell as the red specks of some sort went in her hand at a fast rate.

The spell finally clicked in my head after a moment after taking in all the facts in front of me. It's the Detect Life spell. Two other things came into my head then. One, I hope to god the mist/aura thing she might be 'seeing' shows me as blue for friendly and that two, she must be really strong if she can be continuously casting that spell.

The woman decided to speak to her then. "Who are you and why are you here?" She had a soft voice but had a sharp undertone as she asked the question. The atronach moved to a more aggressive stance as a warning, making me more nervous.

"Uh... Well, I'm Anika and I smelt smoke and thought someone was in trouble... Guess I was kind of right." I glance down at the burnt corpse again, frowning.

"That witch isn't the victim here... She offered me a resting place for the night to only tear my eyes out as I slept... I don't remember much because of the pain, but it seems that I summoned a flame atronach as I screamed. I managed to stumble out of the building before it caught it on fire." The blind woman motioned back to the cabin with the hand that wasn't casting the spell before moving towards me. I stopped myself stepping backward.

Turns out, that even though she is casting Detect Life, she is still blind. She tripped over a rock and face planted in front of me. It took EVERYTHING in me to not laugh at her. Mostly out of the fear of her floating human shaped candle burning me alive and that it would be mean. I kneeled down and helped the woman up. "You might need a walking stick so this won't happen again. Didn't get your name."

The mage moved her head towards the sound of my voice as I helped her stand back up. She seemed to think for a moment before answering, "I am called Minerva." Her summoned creature soon fell to the ground as it's time ran out. She moved her head towards the area where her atronach was. "Seems like she left…"

She didn't seem worried about the thing leaving, so I shouldn't either, right? I let out a sigh and dusted the front of her robe off. "So, where are you going, Minerva? The College, right?" I asked her to stifle my own curiosity.

The blind woman frowned at my words. "I came from the College… I was looking for a way to get back to my family in Hammerfell, but with the war going on, I couldn't cross the border." Looks like my Breton theory is more likely, so I prodded. "Hammerfell? If you are, you are too light to be a pure Redguard, so you might be a-"

"Yes, I'm a Breton. My father was an Altmer before the takeover of Hammerfell. He was killed when they found out my mother was pregnant with me." Minerva said quickly, as if she has had to explain herself her whole life. I now felt bad for her. So, being a decent human being, I asked her if she would come with me to Bleak Falls Barrow.

.

.

.

She refused.

* * *

"Why *huff* are we climbing all these stairs?!" The blind woman yelled at me as I held the guiding rope for her. When I tried to part ways with her when she declined my KIND offer, she kept falling down or walking into things. So, I figured to lead her while I am on this quest so I can dump her off at Whiterun when I get the chance.

"Because, you can't see and if I leave you like this, I would be seen as the total ass that didn't help the blind kid!" I yelled at her, tempted to drop the rope.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Was what the mage said before she missed a step and face planted again. I slapped my hand to my face and went to help her up. Again.

After fighting through bandits, spiders (now know that our mage has a _small_ fear of spiders), and the undead, Minerva and I finally made it to the burial chamber that holds the word wall. With a few cuts and bruises, might I add. At least the sword Alvor made me works better than the ones in my world.

I told her to get a ward spell ready as I lead her up the stairs to the sarcophagus.

 _Heh, as if I'm the Dragonborn. Why would I, someone outside of the game's original scheme, be the fucking Dragonbo- What the hell is that whispering?_ I turned to word wall, narrowing my eyes at it. Is that… Lights coming from it? "Hey, stay here for a moment, will you?" I gave her the rope after facing her at the stone coffin. "And if you hear anything moving from this direction, get the ward ready." With that, I walked to the wall to see why I can hear it.

 _It must be some sort of trick. There is no way I can be… Be…_

And that's when all logical thought stopped as I saw the lights grow brighter and curve around my torso before going straight into my chest. There was pain as I heard many voices in my head.

mumbling.

Talking.

YELLING.

Sobbing…

I could only make out one word that one of the voices were saying before it all stopped.

I collapsed before I heard what Minerva had yelled at me.

* * *

I woke up a bit later to shaking. I blinked up at the one doing it to see blood. Shamefully, my first reaction to seeing blood in front of my face is to scream. It made the blind woman shaking me scared and let go of me and her icy death machine to stand alert. Wait, icy death machine?

I look at the ice atronach then at her. "Wait… What happened?" Minerva frowned some at my sudden mood swing but answered.

"You suddenly collapsed so I had to work with what I was given. Now, how did you know that a powerful draugr would be in the sarcophagus?" She folded her arms over her chest as she 'looked' my way. I got up off the floor slowly and started to dust myself off. "Let's just say that I-"

"No using any excuses! Tell me why you know about it or I will use him to make you!" She motioned to her icy death machine.

I looked between her and it before sighing. "Ok... But you have to believe me."

"I will try to keep an open mind, but go on."

So, I began to tell this woman that I've barely known for a day and a half who I was, what this place is where I come from, WHERE I came from, and why some people might think of me as some sort of prophet. The first person here that knows the truth about my 'seer powers'.

It took a full hour after the telling of my whole story before she seemed to fully believe me. During this time, her atronach was un-summoned. She didn't bother to summon a fresh one. Once I was done, it was starting to get late if our yawns were any indication, so I lead her out of the room (after getting the dragon tablet that I came for from the now super dead guy) and through the secret passage out. We set up camp in the last chamber of the Barrows, eating and sleeping there for the night.

It was almost noon when we reached the hills that overlook Whiterun. The city looked bigger in real life, making me wonder if the Fight for Whiterun would be accurate. I was pulled from that thought as a thing as big as a building. Oh, right, you can accouter the Companions fighting a giant around here. I pull the old Nordic bow from my back and an arrow from the quiver and did my best to string the arrow. This was my first time really using one of these things, so I might miss, but it doesn't matter as long as I'm helping.

I pull the sting back. _Shit! This takes lots of arm strength to do this! Just breath and do your best to ai- Fuck!_ My fingers slipped off the arrow and it flew.

Right into the giant's left eye.

I stood there in awe at my lucky hit as the thing seemed to be cursing, stumbling as it tried to pry it out. It tripped over its feet and fell on some fencing. One post drove itself into the back of his spinal cord, killing it fast. Minerva was next to me, figuring out what happened with her Detect Life spell running. She poked my side and whispered, "There are three people down by the corpse of the giant that now know we are here. What should we do?"

* * *

 **Hello! Yes, I cut you guys off. It was getting long and I still need to work on my other stories! Be back for part two! Always love you guys!**


End file.
